Hydrokinesis
The ability to control, generate or absorb water and moisture. Also Known As *Hydrokinesis *Hydromancy *Aquakinesis *Liquid Control/Manipulation *Water Release Capability The user can control liquid. Some users may only be able to control H2O or pure water. Almost all forms of Water Manipulation involve moving and shaping a body of water to the user's desire. By simply levitating a large mass of water, they can move water anywhere they wish, even parting it under the surface of a lake or sea, allowing them to walk along the bottom of a basin without the need to swim. These large bodies can also be used as weapons, either by shaping them into gigantic whips, swung repeatedly at a target as a snake-like body, formed momentarily into a razor-sharp edge that can cut through even metal, or simply dropped onto an opponent to smother them or put out a fire. On the sea or ocean, one can be used to create giant maelstroms. Application *Can manipulate the pressure, force and density of water causing the water to be harder than steel. *Can make water hot enough to scald and burn through anything. *Manipulate tides. *Control ocean currents. *Create tsunamis or tidal waves. *Use water as a weapon. *Take the moisture from your enemy and make them dehydrate. *Manipulate the blood inside your enemy and control them. *Some users can heal them self or others with their water abilities. *Create water out of thin air. *Can create constructs out of water. *Create force fields through water. *Solidify water to grab objects or people. *Create water bubbles that can travel underwater. *Power is near invincible in water filled or frozen areas,as well as natural disasters such floods,or whirlpools. *Can manipulate clouds easily to create various shapes. Associations *May perform Water Propulsion. *Water Generation. *Aquatic Respiration. *Blood Manipulation. *Water Mimicry. *Vapor Manipulation. *Thermal Manipulation *Ice Manipulation, or Ice Mimicry. *Power can be enhanced by Moon Manipulation. Limitations *Susceptible to Electric Manipulation. *Controlling and manipulating great bodies of water (lakes, ponds, seas, oceans) is exhausting. *Can be opposed by Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, or Ice Manipulation. *Those with Sand Manipulation could use silicate particles to abosrb the moisture from water. *May not be effective against Oil Manipulation since oil is hydrophobic, meaning repelled from water. Variations Dehydration Users can remove all water from an area or vessel, including people. This may be stored in a container left to waste or atomized which completely destroys the water. This rare specialty may or may not be in conjunction with other water based powers. Targets or victims of dehydration shrivel and turn to ash. Viscosity Control/Manipulation The capability to psychically control and manipulate the volume and thickness of liquids. One with this power and ability could thicken water to allow flotation. This ability could also be used to thicken liquids into a thick glue to prevent escape or to thin the blood of foes. This ability can prevent liquids from dripping out of containers at a normal rate by turning them extremely thick, or trap foes underwater conditions to be rendered in suspended animation. Bubbles Control/Manipulation Be able to create or control bubbles to attack targets, even give them acid-like traits. This could also include carbonated drinks, like soda. Atmidokinesis/Nephokinesis/Nephelokinesis/Hygrokinesis/Mist/Vapor/Steam/Cloud Manipulation The ability to control the gaseous form of water, such as clouds and steam. Bodily Fluid Control/Manipulation The ability to control bodily fluid like saliva, sweat, tears, gastric juice, and possible watery bodily waste. Water Jets High pressure jets can be used to force opponents back or even blast clean through a target if focused enough. Water jets are primarily used if the user has intent of severely hurting their opponents. Notable Users Poseidon Nakia Fotiás Iris Likié (to a limitation ) Jessica Selene (to a limitation and can influence it)